An angel sent from above
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: hikari's in bed with a cold when Amane comes to visit her and they both get up to some stuff thanks to a certain friends help  i still suck at writing these lol please read and review  rated M for contents


Amane x Hikari

My angel sent from above

"Hikari" Amane shouted barging through Hikari's dorm door with a loud bang.

"Amane-senpai" Hikari said in a quiet voice, sitting up in bed, giving Amane a weak smile. Amane sat on Hikari's bed with a concerned look on her face.

"I heard you were ill so I came straight here to see you"

"im fine Amane-senpai, I just have a little cold" Hikari said placing her hand on top of Amane's "I was kinda hoping you would come see me."

Hikari's face turned a deep shade of red as she said this, looking into Amane's eyes. Amane smiled at Hikari, giving her a little peck on the lips. Amane kissed Hikari again, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Amane-senpai, before Yaya-chan left today she told me about something that would make me feel better."

"what did she tell you "

Amane asked

"…she told me that if we…um…you know…"

Hikari blushed deeply and looked away. Amane blushed a little as she understood what Hikari was saying. She cant possibly be meaning…that… can she?, my Hikari is way to sweet and innocent to mean that Amane thought to her self. Amane's thoughts were disturbed by Hikari's hand sliding slowly up Amane's arm. Hikari looked into Amane's eyes with a longing look.

"you don't really want to do that…do you, Hikari?"

Amane asked, looking at Hikari questioningly.

"if it makes me feel better than…yes"

Hikari said in the most innocent voice ever. Amane let a soft laugh escape from her lips then placed her hand on Hikari's face.

"if that's what you want my angel"

Amane whispered then kissed Hikari's lips softly. Hikari looked up at Amane with a nervous but happy look and smiled at Amane sweetly. Amane smiled back at her angel then pressed her lips against Hikari's prefect lips. A moan slipped out of Hikari's lips as Amane deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hikari's mouth, starting to slip her hand up Hikari's night dress. Hikari let a slightly louder moan escape her lips as Amane cupped Hikari's perfectly shaped breasts in her hands, teasing Hikari's nipples with her thumbs. Amane took off Hikari's night dress, smirking at the now basically naked Hikari. The only thing remained on Hikari's body was a small pair of pink panties. When Hikari realised how exposed she was she blushed deeply, trying to cover her self up. Amane laughed a little taking Hikari's hands away from her breasts.

"you don't need to be shy Hikari"

Amane said bringing Hikari's hands up to her mouth and giving it a soft kiss. Hikari blushed a deeper shade of red as Amane did this. Hikari gave Amane a another longing look then took her hand and moved it to her breasts.

"please t-touch me here again"

Hikari basically begged, pressing Amane's hand harder against her breasts. Amane could see hoe hot and aroused Hikari obviously was. She smiled at her again then began kissing Hikari's neck, earning some lovely sounding moans from Hikari. Amane then began to kiss down her neck heading towards her breasts. When she reached Hikari's breasts she took Hikari's right nipple into her mouth then began to tease it with her tongue while she used her finger to play with Hikari's left nipple. Hikari moaned even louder this time pushing Amane against her breasts.

"it feels so good Amane-senpai"

Hikari moaned closing her eyes and arching her back because of the please Amane was causing her. Amane smirked, switching nipples so she was teasing Hikari's left nipple with her tongue now. She suddenly stopped, looking at Hikari, Hikari looked back, a slightly confused look on her face. Amane brushed her lips against Hikari's ear then whispered

"do you want me to something that will make you fell really good?"

Hikari shivered slightly then nodded as she felt Amane's hand slowly creeping down her body.

"p-please make me feel good Amane-senpai"

Hikari stuttered as she realised Amane was removing her last item of clothing, her panties. Amane smiled at Hikari, giving her lips a quick peck before lowering her head to Hikari's crotch. Hikari gasped then moaned as Amane started to lick her clit. Hikari's moans got louder and louder as Amane began to suck on her sweet spot.

"A-Amane-senpai, its too good, I think I-im going to cum"

Hikari stuttered between moans. Hikari said it in such a hot voice it made Amane feel like cuming too. Hikari gripped the covers tightly as she bucked her hips, her breathing deepening as her moans got louder. Amane stopped sucking on Hikari's sweet spot to move to her entrance. Amane slipped her tough in side Hikari earning some more lovely moans from Hikari. she kept this up until Hikari was at her climax. Hikari screamed Amane's name as she came. Amane pulled her tongue out of Hikari when Hikari's breathing was back to normal.

"did you like that Hikari?"

Amane asked pulling Hikari onto her lap.

"I-it was g-good"

Hikari stuttered, blushing deeply as she thought about what they had just done. Amane wrapped her arms around Hikari's body as they sat in silence for a minute enjoying the moment. Amane kissed Hikari's lips then looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much Hikari, I love you so much and I promise I'll never hurt you ever."

Amane said smiling at Hikari's adorable smiling face.

"…do you love me more than star bride?"

Hikari asked then giggled cutely as though she knew the answer.

"of course I love you more, you're my angel sent from above"


End file.
